


Waking up in the Past

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhiannon decides to take a two- week vacation spending it in New England away from her clan to visit friends and explore an old schooner museum containing boats of the 17-18th century when an accident  occurs sending her back through time to experience it first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).

Feeling the familiar sensation as the plane's wheels touched the runway of the airport and began its arrival to the gate, Rhiannon gathered her bag out from under the seat in front of her and pulled it over her shoulder then standing up patiently waited until a space opened up in the stream of passengers disembarking from the body of the airplane.

Her long curly shoulder length scarlet hair was up in a chignon twist held in place with a clip and a few smaller ones, keeping the smaller strands in place during her trip, so that Rhiannon wouldn't have to bother with it later. She stood at a petite 5'4" with emerald green eyes fair skin heart shaped face and a smattering of freckles, had her looking like a girl straight out of Ireland.

 

Walking through the airport terminal, she glanced around slightly at the different decorations hanging here and there including the multi-colored collages that hung on the wall as she made her way out of the airport proper with her hand tightly holding onto the handle of her suitcase which held two weeks of clothes as she was on vacation.

Catching a cab to her hotel, she checked in and after dropping her suitcase off in her room on the seventh floor, took full advantage of the restaurant on the first floor that the woman behind the counter told her about as she'd only snacked on a few bags of crackers and a soda on the trip over which didn't do much for the 16 year-old's appetite or temper and was quite ravenous by this time and decided to grab a late dinner before heading back to her room to plan her itenerary including visiting friends, sightseeing and souvenir shopping for the time that she would be in town.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning on the radio, she got ready for bed then turning on the air conditioner to a comfortable temperature for sleeping, made a few phone calls to her old classmates letting them know that her flight was uneventful and that she'd made it into town safely. Chatting to an old male friend about the sights around town, he told her about a museum that held all sorts of old ships from the seventeenth to the eighteenth century back during the British navy when they fought the French.

Telling him that it sounded interesting and she would check it out, she ended her call and hung up. Next morning, Rhiannon dressed into her sight-seeing clothes and pulling the door to her hotel room shut behind her, headed downstairs to the restaurant that she'd had a late dinner in before and finishing the continental breakfast plus coffee, she left the table but before leaving the hotel lobby, headed over to the wooden bin that held all of the brochures for visitors including sightseers.

Quickly skimming the headers of the different places, Rhiannon found the one about the ships and schooners that Haydin told her about the night before during their telephone conversation. Picking it up and stuffing it into a pocket of her jeans, she left the lobby proper and getting a cab told the driver where she wanted to go, then settled back to watch the scenery go by her window.


	3. Waking up in the Past

Reaching her destination, she paid the driver and after thanking her exited the cab. Standing on the sidewalk far away from the curb, Rhiannon pulled out the pamphlet to study it again then replaced it into her pocket.

Walking up to the window, she paid her admission fee and entered the museum. 'Wow, this place is incredible.' She thought happily as her eyes took in all of the ships and things recreated from that time era. Following a few other people in a tour group gave her a better chance to see other areas that would otherwise be off-limits for her. The tour group that she became part of headed into a different area, leaving her behind.

Going over to a railing to brace herself securely and looking up at the ceiling, she missed hearing the male voice yell out, "Hey look out" in warning as one of the heavy decorations started swinging from the ropes supporting the weight of it.

Turning her head in the direction that the voice was coming from, Rhiannon didn't think that the person was talking to her therefore she was unaware of the danger headed her way and was knocked unconscious from the contact. Crumpling to the floor like a puppet tossed into a corner by a bored child, her eyelids closed and Rhiannon knew no more.


	4. Waking up in the Past

Completely unaware of the difference in the changes of her surroundings as she slept since she'd been laying on what had been a hard floor in a museum, Rhiannon, thanks to Lieutenant William Bush, her rescuer, now rested in a hospital's bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin and a piece of gauze placed onto her injury wrapped with a longer wrapping to hold the smaller one in place and a down pillow under her head. The gauze bandages and pillow covering looked like snow against her red hair.

Her curls covered the pillow's surface and her long dark eyelashes rested on her cheeks making a startling color contrast to her pale skin. While waiting patiently for her to wake up, William watched over her with all of the concern of an older brother to a little sister.

Watching as the young girl's closed lids slowly fluttered open to reveal green eyes as she began to stir, William Bush moved closer to her bedside. "Hello there, welcome back. How do you feel? Do you have a name?"

"Hi to you too, thank you. Head slightly hurts. My name's Rhiannon." She replied to his questions in a soft still-sleepy voice. "Where am I? Who are you?" Rhiannon queried him


End file.
